the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
''Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi is the eighth upcoming Chuggington/Star Wars crossover to be made by Stuingtion. And is the sequel to ''Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens. Plot Resistance forces, led by General Leia Organa, flee D'Qar when a First Order fleet arrives. Poe Dameron leads a costly counterattack that destroys a First Order dreadnought, but after the Resistance escapes to hyperspace, the First Order tracks them and attacks the Resistance convoy. Kylo Ren, Leia's son, hesitates to fire on the lead Resistance ship after sensing his mother's presence, but his TIE fighter wingmen destroy the bridge, incapacitating Leia. Disapproving of new leader Vice Admiral Holdo's passive strategy, Poe helps Finn, BB-8, and mechanic Rose Tico embark on a secret mission to disable the tracking device on the lead ship. Meanwhile, Rey arrives on Ahch-To with Chewbacca and R2-D2 aboard the Millennium Falcon to recruit Luke Skywalker to the Resistance. Disillusioned by his failure to train Kylo as a Jedi, and under self-imposed exile from the Force, Luke refuses to help—even after he learns of Han Solo's death at Kylo's hands—and believes that the Jedi should become extinct. Unbeknownst to Luke, Rey and Kylo can communicate through the Force, puzzling the two enemies. As the rival Force users learn about each other, each has future visions of themselves as partners. R2-D2 persuades Luke to train Rey. After Kylo tells Rey what happened between him and Luke that caused him to choose the dark side of the Force, Luke confesses that he momentarily contemplated killing Kylo upon sensing that Supreme Leader Snoke was corrupting him, causing Kylo to destroy Luke's new Jedi Order in retaliation. Convinced that Kylo can be redeemed, Rey leaves Ahch-To to confront Kylo without Luke. Luke prepares to burn the Ahch-To Jedi temple and library, but hesitates. Yoda's ghost appears and destroys the temple by summoning a thunderstorm, claiming Rey has all she needs to learn, and encourages Luke to learn from his failure. Holdo reveals her plan to discreetly evacuate the remaining Resistance members using small transports. Believing her actions cowardly and risky, Poe leads a mutiny. Finn, Rose, and BB-8 travel to the Canto Bight casino and acquire the help of the hacker DJ, who says he can help them disable the tracking device. They infiltrate Snoke's ship, but all but BB-8 are captured by Captain Phasma. Meanwhile, Rey lands on the ship, and Kylo brings her to Snoke, who reveals that he facilitated the mental connection between her and Kylo as part of a plan to destroy Luke. Ordered to kill Rey, Kylo instead kills Snoke and, with Rey, defeats Snoke's guards. Rey believes that Kylo has returned to the light side of the Force, but he instead invites her to rule the galaxy with him, which she refuses. They use the Force to fight for possession of Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber, which splits in two. Leia recovers and stuns Poe, allowing the evacuation to begin. Holdo remains on the ship to mislead Snoke's fleet as the others flee to an abandoned Rebel Alliance base on Crait. DJ reveals the Resistance's plan to the First Order, and the evacuation transports are slowly destroyed. Holdo sacrifices herself by ramming Snoke's fleet at lightspeed; Rey escapes in the chaos, while Kylo declares himself Supreme Leader. BB-8 frees Finn and Rose, who escape after defeating Phasma, and they join survivors on Crait. When the First Order arrives, Poe, Finn, and Rose attack with old speeders. Rey and Chewbacca draw the TIE fighters away with the Falcon, while Rose stops Finn from completing a suicide run against the enemy siege cannon, which penetrates the Resistance fortress. Luke appears and confronts the First Order to enable surviving Resistance members to escape. Kylo orders the First Order's forces to fire on Luke to no effect. He then engages Luke in a lightsaber duel; upon striking Luke, Kylo realizes he has been fighting a Force projection of him. Rey uses the Force to help the Resistance escape on the Falcon. Luke, exhausted, dies peacefully on Ahch-To. His death is sensed by Rey and Leia, but Leia tells surviving rebels that the Resistance has all it needs to rise again. At Canto Bight, one of the children who helped Finn and Rose escape grabs a broom with the Force and gazes into space. Trivia * The League of Ed-venturers, Courage, Norbert Beaver, Daggett Beaver, CatDog, Grizzar, Cerainel Rangereen, Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Timber, Splinter, Chomper, Big Grizz, Shai-Shay, Cly/Cherrytwist, Rodger, Rattlesnake Jake, T.C., Hugs, Marshall P.F., General Dedrich, The Trolley Fighters, Sherin, Terri, 1206, Skunky, Whiffle, Socky, Buzz, J.J., Falcon, Sharky, Willy, Mako, Sheema, Mr. Great White, The Miner Trains, The Planet Trains, Tillie, Chip, Derpy Hooves, Doctor Hooves, Dinky Hooves, Vinyl Scratch, Octavia Melody, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Olive Shellstein, Captain Cuddles, Rebecca Clark, Nutmeg Dash, Shrlby, Youngmee Song, Jasper Jones, Sue Patterson, The Wonder Pets (Linny, Tuck, Ming-Ming), Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Hanah Streaker, Roberta Bravo, Danny Phantom, Eliza Thornberry, Darwin, Arnold Shortman, Gerald Johanssen, Helga Pataki, Phoebe Heyerdahl, Harold Berman, Stinky Peterson, Sid, Eugene Horowitz, Invader Zim, GIR, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Toothless, Astrid Hofferson, Stormfly, Snotlout Jorgenson, Hookfang, Fishlegs Ingerman, Meatlug, Ruffnut Thorston, Tuffnut Thorston, Barf and Belch, Valka, Cloudjumper, Eret, Skullcrusher, Gobber the Belch, Grump, Spirit, Rain, Buck, Lucky Jack, The Diesel Squad, Rodney Copperbottom, Fender Pinwheeler, Wonderbot, Piper Pinwheeler, Crank Casey, Lug, Diesel, RJ, Verne, Ozzie, Heather, Hammy, Stella, Lou, Penny, Spike, Bucky, Quillo, Ginger, Rocky Rhodes, Bunty, Babs, Mac, Fowler, Nick, Fetcher, Zackery and Brockson, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz Rameroz, Sally, Sheriff, Sarge, Filmore, Ramone, Flo, Luigi, Guido, Red, Lizzie, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Sammy Doncass, Isla Doncass, Theo Doncass, Samuel Doncass, Jason, The US Cavalry Engines, The French Foreign Legion Engines, the XJ-Sisters (XJ-1, XJ-2, XJ-3, XJ-4, XJ-5, XJ-6, XJ-7, and XJ-8), WALL-E, EVE, Mike Wazoski, James P. Sullivan, Don Carlson, Terry and Terri, Art, Scott Squibbles, Po, The Furious Five, Master Shifu, Kayley, Garrett, Ayden, Devon and Cornwall, Roddy St. James, Rita Malone, and The Kids Next Door guest star in this film. * Bradey O'Diesel, Morack, Kara, Sargeant Savage, Professor Zundapp, Grem and Acer, The Lemon Cars, The Shotgun Gang, Ratchet, Le Quack, Katz, Big Toe, Cajun Fox, Weremole, Queen of the Black Puddle, The Greaser Dogs (Cliff, Lube, and Shriek), Rancid Rabbit, Gopher, Scientist Number 1, and Pete (Scientist) will side with the First Order in this film. * In the film, Wilson, Brewster, Koko, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Blythe, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Rebecca, Shelby, Linny, Tuck, and Ming-Ming will join Rey to find Luke Skywalker, while T.C., Hugs, Sherin, Terri, Willy, J.J., Falcon, Zephie, Tracy, Yakkity, Keo, Lemony, Maggie, Mrs. Calloway, Grace, Woody, Buzz, Rex, Hamm, Slinky, Mr. Potato Head, The Green Aliens, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, Dinky Hooves, Youngmee Song, Jasper Jones, Sue Patterson, Eliza, Darwin, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Hanah Streaker, Roberta Bravo, Arnold Shortman, Gerald Johanssen, Harold Berman, Stinky Peterson, Sid, Eugene Horowitz, Cera, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz Rameroz, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Toothless, Astrid Hofferson, Stormfly, Snotlout Jorgenson, Hookfang, Fishlegs Ingerman, Meatlug, Ruffnut Thorston, Tuffnut Thorston, Barf, and Belch will join Finn, Rose, and BB-8 to find the Hacker. And the rest of the gang will stay with the Resistance * The following individuals who also end up in a coma with Leia are Courage, CatDog, Marshall P.F., General Dedrich, Valka, Dash-9, Rodney, Mr. Great White, Finn McMissile, Master Shifu, and Number 1. * The Storyline will then conclude in Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker. Scenes * Soundtrack # Category:Stuingtion Category:Disney crossovers Category:The Chuggington/Star Wars Saga Category:Action/Adventure Films Category:Space Adventure films Category:War Films Category:Films dedicated to Carrie Fisher Category:Films of Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures